


Two Kings // A KristSingto AU // English

by rynara



Category: Krist Perawat - Fandom, Singto Prachaya - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boys, Boys' Love, M/M, Thailand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynara/pseuds/rynara
Summary: Singto Prachaya-Ruangroj, also known as the "Vile Silencer". Quiet, intimidating yet aggressive. Once you push one of his beloved buttons, know that doom is waiting for you. Trouble is what's keeps him alive, and if it hadn't been for it, he'd be dead by now, literally and figuratively.Krist Perawat-Sangpotirat, who goes by the title, "Sly Catastrophe" is quite the opposite of his enemy. He's loud, mischievous, and has the ability to leave you defenseless with his rough actions. He won't go down without a fight. No one did escape him without being traumatized.These two people are the reasons why Don Juan University hasn't been in peace for ages.Yet what if... something unforeseen by everyone, not even by the two mentioned... happened?Will things finally be at peace?Or will it stir rumors that can scar them more than the heinous atrocities they committed
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 6





	1. Them

Third person’s point of view

“Krist!” His voice echoed the hallway, tiled floors glistening and mimicking every desperate step he takes. “Krist! Just—fucking talk to me!” Still, he received no response from the man walking rapidly as though he was being chased by a murderer. Huffing as frustration is slowly enveloping his veins and spreading through his system, he picked up his pace and got a hold of his hand, making sure that his touch was firm. 

“What the fuck do you want?!” 

“I just want us to talk.” 

“There’s nothing that we need to talk about so please, fucking hear my plead, Singto. Leave me the fuck alone! Let’s just go back to how things were in the first place!” His eyes mirrored aggressiveness as his eyebrows were furrowed in resentment. 

“…I…I can’t go back to how things were in the first place, Krist.”

“It’s easy, Singto. I’m sure you still have that anger you feel for me whenever you see me in the past, right?”

“…Why? Do you still feel that towards me?” 

His question caught him off guard that his once creased forehead slowly faded. Mouth going dry as he panted from all of the excess walkings he did a while ago… and maybe the anxiousness he’s feeling as well from the inquiry he heard. 

“…That’s—That’s not what I meant, Singto.”

“Then what did you mean by that, Krist? Because I don’t feel any anger towards you anymore. I know it’s insane to—to think or—or even say but… that’s what I feel. All the negative emotions I felt in the past are now all gone.”

“…What do you feel for me now… Singto?”

He looked deeply in his eyes, making sure that the truth and only the truth will drip out of his lips and reflect in his gaze. 

“…I like you. That’s what I feel.”

His glance began to roam around the place, quite amazed as his vision was engulfed with such beautiful yet distorted sight of trees all the while gripping tightly on the strap of his bag and walking in the parking lot. This is his first day in a whole new place. A fresh start was desired and immense motivation was felt, making his heart almost jump out of excitement from his chest.  
“Hey, are you new here?” An unfamiliar voice was heard that made him swung his head at his side. A decent-looking guy gave him a welcoming smile. “…Uh… yeah, I’m new. Why? Are you new too?” He shook his head, continuing to walk and matching his pace. 

“I’m not. But I just figured that you’re new.”

“How come?”

“Well… everyone is absolutely used to every… you know, corner of this university that only the transferees will even take a moment to take in everything they see. Just like what you did earlier.” Feeling embarrassed, he began to scratch the back of his neck. “Am I that obvious?”

“Nope, I’m just observant. By the way, what faculty are you in? I’m from Liberal Arts.” 

“Oh, I am, too!”

“Really? Can I see your schedule?” He quickly reached out for his backpack and fished out his schedule from his folder. He then handed it to the guy that he still doesn’t know who but he’s certain that he’s trustworthy. 

The guy then looked at it, and gazed back at him, “We have kind of the same schedule. Can we be friends?” 

A smile slowly crept on his lips. Seems like things are going pretty well already. “Sure, I’m Peter Sangthong, by the way.”

“I’m Chatri Panya, you can just call me Chat.” He replied showcasing a kind smile to the newfound friend all the while inserting half of his hands inside both of his pockets. “Nice to meet you, Chat. Hmm… how long have you been here?” 

The place was slowly being surrounded by noises of chatters among students as they are nearing the building. Excitement quickly ran in Peter’s veins as he can almost foresee the upcoming experiences he will witness before his very eyes. “Well, kinda? I’ve been here since I was a freshman and… things aren’t… hmmm, how should I say this? Things are kind of messy in this university.” Chat leaned closer to him as he lowered his voice for him to still hear. 

“The higher-ups just have… you know, uhh, smart ways on how to hide it but the things you see here are all just a cover-up. You’re lucky that I stumbled upon you, well, not really, I literally saw you when you were just about to go inside and I just felt that you can be… a good friend.” 

His response tickled his brain and leaked out many questions in every space of it. Peter furrowed his eyebrows as they walked inside the building. His eyes roamed around the place once more, the scenery is still breathtaking. A lot of trees were planted to provide shade from the scorching heat, the hallway was opened and you can still be able to see the outside, students are wandering about the university, some are having a conversation with their friends while some are just basking in the calming atmosphere as they walk in it. What he sees is quite the opposite of what Chat was saying. 

“But… the place is literally peaceful. I don’t get why you said that things are messy here? I mean, to be fair, there are a bunch of various definitions of the word messy so, what did you mean by that?”  
Just when Chat was about to answer him, the ambiance changed drastically as the students who were once tranquil were now almost terrified to their bones. Some fastened their pace to hopefully get out of that place as soon as possible while some are so anxious that they literally froze to where they’re at. 

“Wait—what’s happening?” He stopped walking as he observed the change that happened with just a snap of one’s fingers. Fortunately, Chat was used to this and immediately got a hold of his arm, yanking him out of there and making a reasonable distance to where they can still see what is happening but is far enough to be involved. 

“What’s happening, Chat?”

“See, this is what I’m talking about earlier, Peter.” 

“Can you just tell me what’s happening so that… you know, I’m not wondering what the hell just happened?” His friend sighed and sat on the plant box behind them. “You see them?” Peter turned his gaze from Chat to the direction he was pointing at and nodded. “They’re one of the reasons this university is messy.”

“You see that tall guy walking in front? That’s Bright Vachirawit. He’s one of Krist Perawat’s underlings and is considered a womanizer. He has been here ever since he was in high school and his father donated a lot of utilities to this university. Then, that one holding his jacket is Newwiee Thitipoom. He’s cheeky and gets away with a lot of things. He’s a total trickster as well, so don’t be fooled by his innocent features. Then, that one who has his jacket on is Gun Atthaphan. He doesn’t like to be involved in the appalling things that the others do but he’s still useful to Krist because of his mind. He’s a genius as one might say but he’s also harsh with his words and as you can see, even though they do these horrible deeds, they can still get away with it because of their parents’ money.” Chat explained.  
“But what about that guy walking last? Is he Krist Perawat?”

“Yes, he is. He’s the leader of that gang and because of the different atrocities he has done in the past, he earned the title, “Sly Catastrophe”. Only he has the title in his gang.” 

Peter’s face showcased confusion. “Sly Catastrophe? How come did he get that title?”

“The sly part is self-explained. He’s like the devil’s son with all of the transgressions he has committed but the catastrophe part is a symbolism of how he deals with his fights. You see, Krist is short-tempered and usually lets his fists do all the talk. He has a foul mouth but his punches can leave anyone helpless. Kind of like how can one be if they were attacked by a catastrophe, that’s how he is and of course, his family are one of the major stakeholders in this university. Hence, it’s nearly impossible to expel him.” 

His gaze was still upon them; the people that Chat mentioned and described. He can’t possibly comprehend why there are still people doing these highly disturbing deeds to other people. But what he doesn’t know is that… this is all just the tip of the iceberg. 

“Oh shit, here they come.” He heard Chat’s voice as he looked at where he was looking. Peter saw another group but their auras were a bit different from Krist’s gang. If he would compare them, Krist’s would be really aggressive and terrifying while the other is intimidating and mysterious. 

“Who are they?” He asked once more.

“That’s the other gang that Krist Perawat’s gang absolutely despises. Well, they both despise each other. Maybe because of jealousy but… they are the other reason why this university is so messy.” Chat said, “Now, do you see that one who has umm… his watch on? It’s kind of hard to single out one of them to hopefully give you more knowledge since they all try to have the same outfit every day but I’ll try. So yeah, do you see that guy?” 

“The one who has his watch on and has delicate features?”

“Yeah, that one. That’s Win Metawin. Just like Bright, he’s a womanizer but… their difference is that Win doesn’t take them home and fucks every single one of them instead, he leads them on and after they have fallen over heels for him, he ditches them.” 

“What an asshole.”

“All of them are assholes basically. But yeah, wait for the other ones. So, the next one is the one who’s playing with black marble. That’s Tay Tawan. That black marble he’s juggling with his left hand is his trademark. Once you piss him off, he will not hesitate to use that on you and let me tell you, it can make someone blind once he aimed it to your eye. But thankfully, he still hasn’t done that to others. I hope that he doesn’t though. Then that one who has both of his hands inside his pockets is Off Jumpol. He’s like Singto’s right hand. As for Krist, it’s Gun, because of you know, his gift of high intellect in making flawless plans. Off became Singto’s right hand because gets the job done quickly and he’s meticulous.” 

“It’s still surreal to me that people like these still exist. I mean, it’s 2021 for Pete’s sake, right?”

“That’s what I thought too when I first transferred here. Oh, I forgot to introduce Singto to you. Singto is the mastermind of their group. For Krist, it’s Sly Catastrophe, right? Now, for Singto, it’s Vile Silencer.”

“Vile Silencer? How come?”

“He’s vile, and the word silencer can actually pertain to him and his victims. He’s silent, not like Krist who’s chatty. I like to call him a man of… limited words. Every word that comes out of his mouth is all planned by him as he avoids long conversations. I don’t particularly know why but yeah, he’s quiet and as you can see, that’s one of the major reasons why he’s also intimidating. And as I’ve said, silencer can also pertain to his victims because no one did ever try to… say whatever he did to them. His victims, unfortunately, have all of their lips zipped up tight as if their lives depend on it. Which I think it is.”

Peter shifted in his seat, “How about Krist’s victims? Does someone know what he does to his targets?”

“Yeah, people are constantly conversing about it so, people know how cruel he can be. But Singto? He’s like the devil himself in disguise. That’s why, in all of them, I consider him as the… biggest asshole.” 

A sigh was heard from the guy sitting beside him, “…Did you… Did you ever become… one of their victims?” Peter knows that it’s a sensitive question but… he admits, it’s almost irritating how his curiosity can get him to situations he knows he has absolutely no control in, but he still goes in either way. 

With the sudden question raised, he saw how Chat’s face shifted from calm to anxious. He gulps, he really wants to hit his head so hard sometimes for not thinking first before saying something. “Uh… if you’re not comfortable with saying it, it’s okay. I understand.” 

Chat placed his hand on both of his knees, rubbing them, hopefully calming himself down as memories of his unforgettable past are seen before his eyes. “…No, it’s okay. You’re my friend now and… I also want to warn you about what will happen if ever you get on their bad side. Which I hope you wouldn’t because… I don’t want to lose another friend…”

“Wait, lose another friend? What do you mean?”

Chat bit his lower lip, halting himself from feeling intense emotions. “I became a victim of… Krist Perawat. I didn’t know any better, my friend tried to warn me, as what I did to you but I didn’t listen to him. I was such a fool for not—for not listening to him. I pissed Krist off and… the next thing I know, I was beaten to a pulp but… my friend had it worse. It gave him a huge… wound… not just physically but mentally. It’s so bad that he had to transfer schools. Apparently, he also challenged Krist in the past and things didn’t end well. Krist warned him that if he saw his face again, he’ll make sure that he’ll make his life a living hell and… he was… right.” 

Hearing his story made Peter feel various feelings that are so mixed he can’t comprehend each and single one of them. But one reigned, his rage to reach justice. He knows it’s impossible but, he won’t let this slide. Peter stood up and was about to make his way to the immoral victimizer not until he felt Chat’s hand clasped onto his wrist, stopping him. 

“Where are you going?”

“To that Sly fucking Catastrophe. What he did to you and your friend is unacceptable. It just fucking irks me when—”

“No, Peter. No, please. I just met you a while ago, I don’t wanna lose you. Besides, you just got here. Wouldn’t it be such a waste if you transfer… schools? Don’t—Don’t leave me.” Chat almost pleaded, which made him sigh in defeat. 

“Okay, fine. I won’t.” 

“What a way to start my fucking day.” His chuckle was heard, sending chills down to every person’s spine as it engulfs their hearing. “Good morning to you, fuckface.” 

Singto smirked, but never once lost his composure. “Good morning to you too, Krist. Looks like you’re having a great day so far.”

“I am, not until I saw your shitty face. I wanna puke so bad but… I also don’t to ruin your outfit.” 

“Aww, how thoughtful are you. But,” The man in front of him took a step forward, “If you want to puke, you can. Or maybe, I don’t know, go get yourself checked because… you may just be carrying one’s child in that… tummy of yours.” His statement caused an eruption of sneers among his minions which made Krist’s chiseled jaw tighten. 

One expects that Singto wouldn’t even spat four or more words but… the situation always exceeds other’s expectations when it comes to Krist.

“Let’s go, Krist. Now isn’t the right time to deal with him.” He heard his right hand spoke beside him. Krist did not speak another word but sent glares that if were turned to knives, Singto would already be on the ground, drowning in his own pool of blood.


	2. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm neither their property, but who really owns me?

Third person’s point of view

“—Hey! Are you even listening?” Amidst the noises being heard by him from people chattering their way through the halls, Chat constantly telling irrelevant stories he has absolutely no interest in, and even the students blasting their music, he still couldn’t comprehend as to why he was completely captivated by this certain someone. 

“Peter? What the hell? I have been talking here for five whole minutes now only for me to find out that you haven’t been listening?” And he was right, not even a single drop of attention from his friend was poured on him. He stopped walking while the one he’s with still took a few steps forward. Good thing he noticed that he’s the only one walking and looked back, “Hey, why’d you stop?” 

Chat looked at him nonchalantly, not even daring to speak as the other took a step back, stopping in front of him. “Is there something wrong?”

“If you don’t want to listen to me talking, you could’ve just said it. I’ve been talking to myself for how many minutes now. By the way, what caught your attention that it took you a while to notice that I’m not walking with you anymore?” Peter felt panic run in his veins as Chat began to hopefully catch a glimpse of the scene he was desperately looking at a while ago. 

“…You were… You were looking at Namtan?” 

“Her name is Namtan?” 

Chat was stunned at how selective Peter’s hearing was that it makes him feel the sudden urge to smack him on the head. “What? Hold up, focus on the right one here. You can’t possibly have an interest in her.” With the response that engulfed his ears, eyebrows began to crease as he swung his head to the side, “What do you mean I can’t?”

“…Listen carefully, alright? Don’t just pick things you want to hear because this is very important.” He leaned closer to the other as Chat placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, leaning in close as well. “You see… Namtan is Krist Perawat’s ex-girlfriend. They’re through now because he’s fucking toxic but he still got his eyes on her… even though he’s with Fah as of now.” 

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck is his problem? It’s his fault that they’re through and he still won’t let her go? All the while he’s with another girl? This dude is sick.” 

“That’s why—no matter what happens, control your emotions or you have to transfer schools and be scarred for the rest of your life.” Peter sighed, gripping tightly on the strap of his bag, “Look, Chat, I don’t care if I get beaten to a pulp by him and his fucking minions, they’re all sick and out of their damn minds, especially with what they did to you and your friend and to other people.”

Just as he was about to go on his way, Chat halted him by having a tight grip on his wrist, making him turn around to face him once again. “Peter, I’m serious about this. This university does not need a fucking hero so stop with that heroic attitude you’re showing right now. I don’t want to lose another friend again, do you hear me? Besides, don’t you just want to graduate peacefully?” Just before he can make up a response, a quite familiar atmosphere greeted them once again. 

Chat knows what he needs to do; to hide, but it’s different for Peter. He knows that he can be stubborn sometimes, well… most of the time but he wouldn’t let this pass once more. He’s had enough, he does not care if this jackass of a human can painfully scar him, he wants to do what is right. 

Peter stood there, in the middle of the hallway as the clique every single soul in the campus is dreading slowly approaches him. Gun, who was walking at the front, gave him a nonchalant but intimidating stare, “You’re blocking our way.” He said in a monotone voice, but this did not shake the other a bit. 

“No.” 

“Move, I said.” 

“You all don’t own this university.” 

Upon hearing his response, the man who was infamous for having stern features slowly smirked, looking down at the floor. “I see you’re new here. Alright, that would be enough for us. Keep being a tough cookie, you’ll go far, buddy.” Gun started walking past him but Peter won’t take this sarcastic remark of his’ very lightly. With just a few steps being done, he wrapped his fingers on his slender arm, making sure that his grip was firm. This halted the man students in this university are afraid of. 

“What the hell is he doing?”

“Is he out of his mind?”

“This is interesting, I want to see how someone like P’Gun gets angry.” 

Chat gulped nervously, feeling his palms slowly getting clammy as he stood there at the side. As much as he wants to pull Peter away from their vicinity and pay respect, as usual, he also couldn’t… due to the fact that ever since he pissed Krist, he became a bit more cautious with walking around the campus. But now that his new-found friend is bringing an insane amount of attention to him, the hesitation is rapidly crawling in his veins. 

“Wait. I heard your name is Gun, right?”

The man he was talking to looked up at him, eyebrows creased as the light from the sun reflected on the tiled floor and onto his face. “…So, someone oriented you, huh?” 

He took a deep breath, inserting his other hand inside his pocket, “Yeah, and that someone also told me that you guys are a whole bunch of assho—” 

“Peter, let’s go. We’ll be late for our next class.” Chat chimed in, having the inability to resist what’s happening in front of him anymore. But the man he was holding onto did not budge, nor looked back at him. 

“Continue what you were saying,”

“You guys are a whole bunch of assholes.” 

The two members standing behind Gun looked at their rear as well. He looked up and gave them a nod before crossing his arms, ready to witness what will happen next. This was honestly what they all need to make a move, as soon as they were given the signal, Tay and Bright got moving. 

The taller one gripped Peter’s arm, yanking it away from Gun’s, and with a swift movement, he already got both of his wrists behind him, making him unable to move. His glance quickly shifted to the man standing before him, wearing a playful smirk. 

“You shouldn’t have messed with us, big boy.” He said all the while playing with his favorite black marble. Peter was about to utter another word when Tay quickly flicked the marble, it was so fast that he didn’t even notice his cheek was bleeding already. But this is just a small portion of his blood, the rage being felt was a lot more prominent. 

“You know what, Tay? Let me tell you something real quick.” 

One of his eyebrows raised as an individual from the crowd surrounding them handed him back his black marble. The man that was standing behind them all the time also had his curiosity slowly take over him. 

This guy is something else. 

“Aside from the fact that you all are a bunch of assholes, I also know that you all are a bunch of cunts, fucking afraid that this imaginary hierarchy of yours will fucking break that’s why you all will do everything and anything to stay on top because that’s how fucking starved you are, you little shits!” Gritted teeth, Bright gripped on him tighter than before as he can almost feel the anger from the man he was holding onto him. 

Upon engulfing his hearing of this, the head of the gang started to move, making the astounded crowd grow silent that even a soul passing through can be heard. Every step that he took, made Chat’s heart beat faster, his lips were once again zipped tight, feet glued to the ground as fear is holding him back to rescue his friend.

But his friend knows in every corner of his mind that he doesn’t need any saving. 

“…You’re quite unique, aren’t you?” It was almost impossible to deny that with these few words, Peter still felt a chill run down his spine, but there’s no time to showcase the effect it had on him now. He stood there, arms still tangled with each other, withheld by the man in his rear. 

“And you’re not, Krist. I have seen people do horrendous things to each other but I just didn’t expect that this will still happen until now. You all are fucking sick.”

Peter, just shut the fuck up. Chat closed his eyes shut, he can almost sense Krist’s overflowing emotions that soon will be poured onto the man standing before him. He doesn’t have the strongest guts to even let himself see what’s about to happen before his very eyes. 

Peter himself also expects that something will happen and now that he got everyone’s attention on them, he’ll have a lot of witnesses that can back him up. 

But justice is nowhere to be seen in this setting. 

Krist leaned into his ear, hands inserted in his pockets. “See you at 6 pm, on the basketball court.” 

“…W—What?”

He let out a snicker, “Oh, are you scared now?”

“I asked you what, that does not mean I’m scared of all of you.”

But disbelief showcase in his almost angelic features as his snicker turn into a light chuckle, “Alright, if you aren’t, meet me later at 6 pm in the basketball court. Prove me you have some balls, big boy.”  
“Oh no, are we going to see a fight later?”

“I heard if Krist invited someone at a certain place, none of us gets to see it.”

“Why?”

“Because… they do horrendous things to the person they’re meeting that… if any of us sees it, we wouldn’t take it. Also, one of us may betray the gang and call the police.”

“Has that happened before?”

“Yes, but you know, Krist’s family basically owns this university and with their shit ton of money, it’s nearly impossible to put someone like him behind bars. So, we must be extra careful. Krist is scarier when he’s smiling.” 

Chat slowly opened his eyes as his sight was consumed of the surroundings once more, immediately shifting his glance to Peter who was still standing there but now free from Bright’s touch. He quickly made his way to him and examined his body.

“Did they hurt you after that? What happened? What did he mean by meet him at 6 pm on the basketball court? Oh God, he’s gonna beat you up, I knew it, what the fuck. But okay, here’s the plan, alright? After the last class, go home, not at your dorm, home Peter, okay?” 

His friend gave him his attention, “No, Chat. I’m not going anywhere besides that court.”

“What? Are you fucking insane? We’re outnumbered and they’re… they can fight while I can’t. I also don’t know if you can fight but—but just think about it, would you really want to get beaten to a pulp on your first day of school? Let’s just escape them, Peter.”

But the one he was pleading to didn’t even budge as he was holding onto his arm, “No, Chat. I won’t. I’m gonna face him and his minions and prove to them that they aren’t going to break my spirit.”

“But they will surely break your fucking bones, you idiot.”

“Whatever, I’m going to our next class.”  
-  
“Wow, you really came?” A familiar voice echoed through the empty court as a faint light was giving him just a bit of a guide with what’s happening around him. Peter slowly made his way in the middle and tried to count the people who were standing before him. 

He was supposed to meet four people in here but his eyebrows began to crease as he saw a fifth one, lying on the ground. 

“Oh, I see you’ve figured that someone decided to join us besides you,” Krist smirked, signaling his underlings something he does not know of. But soon enough, he did. To his surprise, he saw his dear friend, Chat, sprawled on the floor and drowning in his pool of blood. 

Peter can’t explain the sudden mix of intense emotions he felt but thankfully, his feet cooperated and rushed to Chat’s side, holding his head as gently as possible. 

“…Pet…er…I tried to…stop them…from coming to…you…but…I can’t…I’m sorry…” Looking at his battered face, he can’t help but let a tear escape from his eye. He should have listened to him, or perhaps, he shouldn’t have been his friend in the first place, because then, he wouldn’t have to put up with this just for a bastard like him. 

“No… please, don’t apologize. It’s my fault, Chat. I should’ve listened to you.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” A familiar voice was heard along with a loud noise. This caught his attention as his friend was still laying there, wincing at the pain being immensely felt. 

“Stop being sappy and cringey, you fucktards. Oh, I should’ve listened, oh, I tried to stop them but I can’t, I’m sorry. Such pretentious assholes!” Krist began to laugh madly as he slowly made his way to his two brand new victims, feeling the rush he was looking for every time he does these things. 

“Now you, what’s your name again?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“Why the fuck not? It wouldn’t be the most pleasing sight to see me wreck the shit out of you, wouldn’t it?” 

“Fuck you, Krist Perawat, and all of your fucking minions. You think you can break me with that empty taunt of yours, huh? I said it a while ago and I will say it again. You all are a fucking whole lot of pussies. You bully other people to satisfy your damn egos and that makes you all fucking worse than an animal, shitheads.” 

“…Peter…stop…” Chat’s faint voice was heard but Peter ignored him once again, sniffing and wiping the tears that kept falling to his cheeks.

“I’m doing this for you, Chat. You should’ve let me face them on my own—”

“No…Peter…I’m your friend now…you have me…”

“Can you please shut him up? I can’t stand hearing his voice and all of this fucking—sappiness that’s happening.” Upon hearing his order, Bright immediately stepped on his stomach, causing Chat to groan as the pain he was feeling doubled. This alerted Peter and quickly grabbed the man standing at his side by his collar. 

“Beat me up! Just beat me and not him! He has no involvement in this!” 

“You sure you want to be beaten up instead?” Peter nodded his head vigorously. He never expected in the first place that he would want to be beaten up by someone but this time, it’s different. “Aww, what a courageous and selfless friend.” Krist teased him as he slowly wrapped his fingers onto his hands gripping on his collar, but Peter wouldn’t let it go. 

Krist then rolled his eyes and signaled Bright to stop stepping on Chat’s stomach. Upon seeing this, he reluctantly released his creased collar and stood in front of him. He readied himself for the blows he’s going to get and kept thinking that he wanted this in the first place, so he must take responsibility for it. 

But instead, Krist and his underlings did not touch him even the slightest bit which made him grow confused as ever. “I’m ready to be beaten up now. Why aren’t you doing anything?”

Before Krist could even answer him, footsteps were heard entering the court. He did not look back as he expects this to be one of the hard-headed students who want to catch a glimpse of what is happening. 

“Didn’t I make it clear that… if I ever see any of you fuckers enter this court, I’m going to make your life a living hell?”

“Oh, don’t be hostile to your fans, Krist.” 

His head swung to his side as another gang approached them. Eyebrows began to furrow as his blood started to boil just at the mere sight of his mortal enemy. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Singto?” 

“You always have the most unique way of greeting me, Krist. I really appreciate it—”

“I said, what the fuck are you doing here?” His voice started to rise in volume as he took a few steps towards him, completely forgetting Peter’s presence. He took this opportunity to help Chat get on his feet once more, but the remaining minions of Krist got his eyes on them. 

“Alright, I’m here to recruit someone.” 

“Don’t tell me—”

“Yes, I want Peter on my side.” 

“What?!” Both of their faces displayed disbelief on it. Peter then looked at the man standing before Krist and saw that he wasn’t even fazed by him and Krist’s reaction. But at the same time, he also wondered why this was Krist’s reaction in the first place. 

“Yeah, I want him on my team. Why, Mr. Sangpotirat? Do you have other plans as well? I just figured you wouldn’t need him aside from treating him as your punching bag as well as his friend so I thought that I might just… you know, recruit him.”

“You can’t.”

“How come?”

“He’s mine! I was about to recruit him as well and I was the first one who caught him so, back off, Singto.” 

The man he was talking to raised one of his eyebrows, inserting both of his hands inside his pockets as he took a step closer to his rival. 

“Then… may the best gang leader win, Krist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter! If you did, can you kindly leave a kudos for me? If you don't want to, it's also fine. As long as you enjoyed reading it. Also, comments will be highly appreciated :)
> 
> -ryn ara


End file.
